Les meilleurs choses ont une …faim
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Il restait une seule possibilté pour recueillir Séverus, une possibilité qui s’appelait Rémus Lupin et était, heureusement, beaucoup trop polie pour refuser : Cadeau pour Zazaone


Titre : Les meilleurs choses ont une …faim

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

Rating : T

Genre : Général, humour et cuisine (je me comprends)

Bande-son : Pour ceux qui connaissent, je ne peux que recommander d'écouter le Festin de Juliette sur son album Mutatis Mutandis en lisant ce qui suit.

_Cette petite histoire est un cadeau pour Zazaone qui en a choisi le titre et le pairing (mais non, je n'essaye pas de me dédouaner). En espérant que cela te plaira._

**Les meilleurs choses ont une …faim**

Séverus Snape avait toujours possédé une personnalité bien affirmée. En tout cas, c'est ce qui se disait en sa présence.

Quand il avait tourné le dos, les gens avaient plutôt tendance à affirmer que c'était un immonde tyran, ravi d'exercer son pouvoir sur les élèves sans défense que le destin lui jetait en pâture et allant même jusqu'à se faire quelque fois les dents sur les parents d'élèves.

Dumbledore s'en était toujours éperdument moqué, le vieil homme ayant considéré qu'un être si unanimement décrié ne pouvait être que meilleur que ce que l'opinion publique affirmait.

Feu le Directeur avait le même réflexe envers les humains qu'Hagrid envers ce qui était venimeux, couvert de poils urticants, exclusivement carnivores et doté de tellement de pattes que les naturalistes avaient renoncé à les dénombrer (et la plupart du temps, en plus, ça puait comme une carcasse de chacal sous le soleil du désert de Gobi).

Neville soupçonnait même son prédécesseur de ne l'avoir gardé comme professeur que par esprit de contradiction.

Sous ses dehors de vieil hurluberlu amateur de bonbons à faciès de grand-père, le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix était plutôt entêté. En trente ans, Minerva n'avait pu lui faire alléger son style vestimentaire, c'est dire. Il était pourtant probable que le quart des élèves soient devenus daltoniens à force d'agressions colorées de la rétine tout au long de leur scolarité, pour ne rien dire des professeurs.

Seulement voilà, l'époque de Dumbledore était révolue, le temps de l'héroïsme et des sacrifices pour la communauté s'en était allé avec la dernière bataille, avec Ron et Hermione qui avaient offert leur vie pour détruire les derniers Horcruxes et que les journaux n'appelaient plus que les amants glorieux. La dignité et la noblesse d'Albus n'avaient su empêcher un nouveau mage noir de se lever. Pour cela il fallait un gestionnaire, quelqu'un capable de faire son chemin, de procéder par petites touches et faire peu à peu muer l'opinion publique. Quelqu'un comme celui que Neville était devenu pendant la guerre, un peu à contre cœur quand il rédigeait pour Harry les articles, les démentis et tentait de manipuler l'opinion pour faciliter la tâche de l'Ordre.

Séverus Snape était un poids mort dans cette histoire et Neville ne pouvait se permettre de le garder dans l'école. Le contexte n'était plus le même, la guerre était finie et de toute façon la santé vacillante de Snape, conséquence des trop nombreux sorts reçus lors de la dernière bataille, ne lui permettait plus de supporter le climat de l'Ecosse.

Cependant il fallait aussi penser à la sauvegarde du monde sorcier. Y lâcher Snape, c'était déposer un renard dans un poulailler en le priant d'être un gentil garçon et de ne pas faire de dommages.

L'idéal était donc le confier à l'un des rares membres survivant de l'Ordre. De toute façon, la guerre et son cortège d'atrocités s'était chargée de les endurcir suffisamment pour supporter l'ancien espion et une certaine camaraderie, que même l'ancien Mangemort semblait ressentir, les liait. Ils étaient des frères d'armes. Ils avaient combattus dos à dos pour tenter de protéger leurs arrières, ils avaient craché à la face du ministre avec la même vigueur et s'étaient tous retirés dans un coin sombre pour lécher leurs plaies et pleurer leurs morts loin du monde…Si quelqu'un pouvait l'empêcher de se retrouver à Azkaban pour un mouvement d'humeur, c'était l'un d'eux.

Restait le problème du candidat. Tous ceux qui avaient choisi un coin non seulement sombre mais aussi trop humide/trop froid/trop chaud/en trop haute altitude pour se retirer étaient éliminés d'office. Ce n'est pas parce que Séverus était un vieil acariâtre insupportable qu'il voulait sa peau non plus.

Quoique, le jour où il serait parti, ce serait reposant de ne plus devoir jeter autant de sorts de détection à son assiette et à son verre pour repérer tous les vomitifs et autres saletés dont l'homme lui faisait payer insidieusement le fait de lui avoir préféré la jeune Gabrielle Delacour en tant que professeur contre les Forces du mal.

Exit donc Luna et le cercle arctique, Kingsley et l'Afrique du Sud, Georges et Bill Weasley, seuls survivants de leur fratrie et qui cachaient leur peine en plein milieu de l'Oural.

On pouvait aussi retirer de la liste ceux qui n'avaient pas encore les idées tout à fait claires, il fallait avoir les reins solides pour supporter Séverus.

Exit donc les jumelles Patil, Grégory Goyle et Blaise Zabini qui récupéraient dans une maison de repos dans le Sud de la France de leur séjour dans les geôles de Voldemort.

Exit d'office aussi Harry qui en avait bien assez fait et qui ne méritait pas un tel fardeau en plus de sa culpabilité de n'avoir pu sauver ses amis. De toute façon, Draco Malefoy qui s'était autoproclamé garde malade du Survivant ne laissait pas un seul sorcier approcher à moins de cinq cents mètres du chalet autrichien où le Héros du monde sorcier soignait son spleen, sinon il lâchait les chiens.

Neville y avait perdu son plus beau pantalon, et sa fesse droite ne serait plus jamais la même.

Avant que vous ne posiez la question, oui, ces chiens étaient Vincent Crabbe et Pansy Parkinson, incapables de repasser de leur forme Animagus à leur forme humaine suite aux sorts que leurs parents leur avaient infligés quand ils avaient suivi Draco au sein de l'Ordre. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils le vivaient très bien, ils venaient même d'avoir une portée.

En fait, il restait une seule possibilité, une possibilité qui vivait en Toscane, au bord d'un lac pas très éloigné de Pise et à qui Harry avait offert un petit restaurant moldu pour le mettre à l'abri du besoin, une possibilité qui était tout à fait saine psychologiquement, contrairement à ce que prétendait Séverus depuis des années et qui ne marchait à quatre pattes que trois nuits par mois.

Une possibilité qui s'appelait Rémus Lupin et était, heureusement, beaucoup trop polie pour refuser.

* * *

Il y a des années de cela, un directeur de Poudlard avait déposé Harry Potter sur le pas de la porte de sa tante dans un couffin d'osier. Le dit accessoire de nursery était à vrai dire la seule différence notable avec la façon dont Neville, directeur actuel de la noble institution, avait déposé Séverus devant la porte de Rémus.

Si, il y avait le pyjama en pilou aussi.

De toute façon, le bleu layette n'aurait pas convenu au teint de l'ancien Mangemort.

Celui-ci se tenait si crispé sur le fauteuil d'osier où Rémus l'avait invité à s'asseoir que c'était un miracle que l'émail de ses dents n'ait pas déjà explosé sous la pression. Il n'avait touché ni au verre de Martini qui lui avait été servi, ni aux nombreux amuses gueules qui avaient été disposés dans des raviers sur la table basse à ses côtés (Rémus tenait pour principe qu'un individu grincheux perdait déjà deux ou trois degré sur l'échelle de l'animosité avec l'estomac plein).

-« Je suis sûr que tu apprécieras l'Italie. »Tenta Rémus pour engager la conversation.

-« J'y suis déjà venu. En mission. »Grimaça Snape.

Ah, sujet glissant.

-« Je t'ai préparé une chambre, orientée à l'est. »

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être un fardeau, Lupin, je suis venu ici pour contenter le nabot qui s'est assis dans le fauteuil du Directeur, mais je répartirais dès que possible, et j'insiste pour payer."

-« Je croyais que ton argent avait été saisi. »

Seul un grognement qui aurait fait se carapater un ours des cavernes lui répondit.

Allons bon, autre sujet à éviter.

-« Je vais trouver un emploi. »Affirma Snape.

Troisième sujet délicat. Neville avait insisté. Pas de stress, pas d'effort, le traiter comme un professeur délicat traiterait un Poufsouffle de première année dont le cochon d'Inde vient de trépasser, sinon le cœur de Snape allait lâcher.

-« Tu pourrais m'aider au restaurant. »Proposa Rémus.

Un moldu avait dit un jour de garder ces amis proches et ses ennemis plus proches encore. Le dernier des Maraudeurs, Pettigrow n'ayant pas survécu à sa dernière confrontation avec Pattenrond, seul animal décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, ne savait pas dans quelle catégorie devait se ranger Séverus, alors dans le doute, ce serait très proche.

En plus, l'Etat italien avait déjà assez de choses à gérer : la Mafia, l'Etna, le Vésuve et le pillage des sites antiques. Avec Snape, ça ferait un peu trop.

Tout cela pour vous expliquer pourquoi Séverus Snape ex-Mangemort, ex-espion, ex-professeur de Potions, Prince au Sang Mêlé portait actuellement un tablier blanc orné de l'inscription « Le vrai chef c'est moi, méfiez vous des imitations », une toque blanche et regardait une boîte pleine d'œufs innocents comme s'il était un inspecteur de police face à un plein car d'émeutiers particulièrement mal embouchés.

-« Leçon N°1 : l'omelette. C'est un basique, idéal pour débuter. »Expliqua Rémus.

A cet instant, la sonnette retentit, annonçant avec fracas l'arrivée du livreur de la poissonnerie, en retard comme d'habitude si on en croit le commentaire de Rémus qui sortit de la cuisine en grommelant comme quoi le chauffeur de la camionnette avait dû aller les pécher lui-même dans son tacot ces merlans pour arriver à une heure pareille.

Séverus resta donc seul avec les œufs et la poêle.

Un basique avait dit Lupin. Il devait s'en sortir tout seul alors.

Apparemment pas.

C'était normal, cette couleur ?

C'était normal, cette odeur ?

Il fallait qu'il récupère ça avant que Lupin revienne, hors de question qu'un Maraudeur fasse mieux que lui.

Justement, Séverus connaissait un sort épatant pour faire revenir à l'état d'œuf cru les œufs d'oiseau Roc que des élèves maladroits avaient laissés trop longtemps en ébullition dans la potion aux Milles Flocons (ainsi nommée car celui en bois éternue de la neige, les gens inventent de ces choses ).

Sortant sa baguette d'un geste fluide, Séverus posa le sort d'une voix forte :

-« _Exgavia culina ! »_

La cacophonie ramena Rémus sur les lieux au triple galop, juste à temps pour retirer des mains de Séverus la poule qu'il s'apprêtait à étrangler.

Un peu étonné, il prêta cependant main-forte à Séverus pour rattraper les six volatiles qui mettaient la cuisine sans dessus dessous. Pour ne pas contrarier Séverus il garda même pour lui sa réflexion sur la solution bien particulière que son ex collègue apportait à l'énigme de l'œuf et de la poule.

-« Leçon N°2 : la julienne de légumes. On va commencer par éplucher ces carottes. ».

-« Oui, je sais, c'était pour aller plus vite, maintenant retire le sort de l'épluche-légumes avant que tout le papier peint de la pièce y passe ! »

* * *

-« Non, le porto, c'était plus pour le melon que pour les harengs, mais c'est pas mal comme ça aussi. »

* * *

-« En effet, on n'apparie pas les aromates de la même façon que les ingrédients qu'en Potions. C'est pour ça que je voudrais vraiment que tu arrêtes de ranger les yeux de tritons dans la saumure avec les cornichons, c'est le troisième marmiton à qui je jette un sort d'Oubliettes ce mois-ci. »

* * *

-« Je t'assure que tu te trompes, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fouetté dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et pas toi que ma mayonnaise est plus réussie. Et avant que tu poses la question, se tourner vers le Nord ne change rien non plus».

* * *

-« C'est sûr que c'est plutôt une pâte étrange pour un gâteau, mais rassure toi, ce n'est pas perdu, un sort de conservation et les enfants de la voisine pourrons faire de la pâte à sel la prochaine fois que je les garde. »

* * *

-« Je sais, la petite vieille n'avait pas à te mettre la main aux fesses, mais de là à tenter de la noyer dans sa soupe. »

* * *

-« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, tu n'es pas fait pour le service en salle. Par contre, je pense que te confier la négociation de l'échelonnement des payements avec les fournisseurs peut être une bonne idée. J'aurais besoin qu'ils m'accordent un délai ce mois-ci»

* * *

-« Une étoile de plus, la nouvelle édition me donne une étoile de plus que la dernière fois ! Je te resserre un peu de vin pour fêter ça ? »

* * *

-« Non, Séverus, je suis tout à fait d'accord pour ne plus jamais évoquer cette soirée et d'ailleurs, je propose qu'on arrête de picoler ensemble. Remonte un peu ton col, on voit le suçon »

* * *

-« Des chocolats au piment ? Je n'ai jamais essayé mais je doute que Draco et Harry prennent ça pour un cadeau de fiançailles correct, on va plutôt amener des fleurs. »

* * *

-« Ben, tu vois, quand tu veux, tu n'est pas si nul que tu voulais le faire…NON, Séverus, c'était pour rire, LACHE CETTE POELE ! »

* * *

-« Non même si la menthe a des effets bénéfiques sur la digestion qui contrebalanceraient ceux des haricots, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'en mettre dans le cassoulet. »

* * *

-« Je me soûle si je veux d'abord, soixante ans, ça se fête ! D'ailleurs, tu vas y passer aussi le mois prochain, tu veux un peu de rhum pour fêter nos cheveux blancs ? »

* * *

-« Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, je me moque qu'on soit tombé à cours de chocolat au resto, c'est une bien meilleure utilisation maintenant reviens sur le lit, foutu Serpentard. »

* * *

-« Enfin, Séverus, te rends tu compte que tu as fait pleurer la Ministre de la Magie ? On n'a pas idée d'être aussi cinglant. Et si tu me dis encore une fois que c'est parce que c'est une Fudge, je te rappelle que c'est sa petite fille, pas celui que nous avons connu. Et ouvre cette porte, c'est toi qui a tort, c'est à TOI de dormir sur le sofa ! »

* * *

-« Toutes mes condoléances, Rémus » . Murmura Harry en le serrant contre lui.

-« 99 ans et onze mois, il aura été contrariant jusqu'au bout, ce vieux sagouin. » Lui confia Rémus en s'appuyant sur l'épaule du Sauveur du monde magique pour monter l'escalier. A 100 ans tout ronds, les transformations mensuelles devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à supporter et sa difficulté à se déplacer le prouvait.

Quand il pensait que l'ancien Mangemort détestait les anniversaires, il pouvait presque croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

Ce soir-là, il attendit, l'oreille tendue, que Draco et Harry se retirent dans la chambre d'ami après avoir rangé le salon de toutes traces du buffet qui avait suivi l'enterrement, pour sortir de sa chambre et descendre dans le restaurant. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne jouait plus un rôle actif en cuisine et pour le repas du jour il s'était contenté de donner des ordres. mais pour ce repas-là il enfilerait sa toque. Des olives noires à l'apéritif en buvant de la crème de mûre puis des trompettes de la mort et des morilles à la crème, du caviar et une pièce de viande saignante. Il s'installa sur la terrasse, dans le fauteuil que Séverus préférait, pour boire un café où pour la première fois depuis des années, il n'ajouta pas de larme de lait. Il le but noir en croquant un carré de chocolat.

Un repas de deuil à sa façon, pour pleurer un homme sombre. Depuis la guerre, Rémus était resté incapable de verser une larme.

C'est ainsi que Harry le trouva au matin, il aurait pu le croire endormi mais même à ces années de distance de la guerre, il savait reconnaître qui était encore vivant et qui ne l'était pas.

-« Ne le chahute pas trop Sirius, le vieux bâtard graisseux l'a rendu heureux mais même les meilleurs choses ont un fin». Murmura Harry souriant à travers ses larmes en fermant les yeux de Rémus.

Fin.


End file.
